


All around the mulberry bush

by ElSun



Category: Dark Skies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Majestic 12’s best are out on the hunt for the hive.





	All around the mulberry bush

The 1960’s were a time of peace,love and war. While most thought the war was taking place in Vietnam this war was being waged in space and every were on Earth.  
The Hive were a spiecies of aliens who were a simbient the required a host body. Meaning they lived inside a person to be infected one had to swallow the species. As it grew inside you it became capable of taking over your mind. Yet the hive knew very little of earth but they maintained a convincing front forever keeping Majestic in the game.  
John and Juliette speant most of the day on the road. They were heading towards the small town of Roswell. The story of the 1940 crash reaching them.  
“So you believe they crashed in the desert. And what?”  
“ Maybe these are like the one we have.”  
“Which isn’t a lot to go on.”  
“Well if they weren’t always studying them.”  
“Did anyone ever think to communicate.”  
“They don’t have a mouth.”  
“Then maybe they use there minds, maybe get a chalk board some chalk and write things down. If the have space vehicles and they traveled a cross space then it’s possible they speak and learn.”   
“That is a good one remind me to tell Frank when we check in tonite.”  
Juliette was smirking something she had been doing more as of late. John wasn’t so bad for a yank. He also wasn’t a assassin as she had been trained to be.  
He had this all American boy dreams of a future with a Pickett fence two kids and a wife who loved him. Yet when he found the truth the dream he had been working towards was gone and here they were now.  
“You hungry!”  
“Well yes I am. Think there is a diner up ahead.”  
“Great.”  
“You know I always wonder what you would be like as single person.”  
“You say that like you expect me to burn water.”  
“Well yes you are a man and usually therefore helpless.”  
“That is cruel but I can cook, maybe not as well as you but I am still alive so we can safely say I should be ok.”  
“If you consider all the times I was there and you didnt know. By all accounts you would be dead.”  
“Wow Juliette just when I think we are warming to each other you go and remind me.”  
“Come on you don’t do well with a joke...” She Kaye’s her head on his shoulder sometimes she did it absentmindily and for a moment they almost seemed like two people and not the agents that they were.  
TBC....


End file.
